lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravensquig
Attention ! This thread consists entirely of fan-made content. The Ravensquig are an Ork Warband focussing on rapid attack. They favour bikes almost exclusively, but also make use of Deffkoptas, Trakks and Buggies. Origins The Ravensquig were first encountered by the Sentinels of the Lion, a Dark Angels successor-Chapter now lost to the ravages of war. Their homeworld was beset by the Orks, and as the Waaagh! looted and pillaged its way across the surface, one of the Speed Freek tribes was able to obtain an Imperial Jetbike; a relic gifted to the Chapter by the Dark Angels at their founding. This vehicle was claimed by Warboss Bigdrokk Beaky-Killa, who slew the Astartes Captain, Ontarius, in single combat to claim it. Growing bored once the Waaagh! slowed, Bigdrokk took his tribe in search of more battles, and more flying bikes. Bigdrokk's tribe was engaged by elements of the Ravenwing during the Velkon Schism. Though he escaped, the encounter clearly left a lasting impression; when Bigdrokk's tribe was next encountered, their vehicles were painted black with silvery winged-squig heraldry, and they called themselves "Da Ravensquig". Organisation The Ravensquig has a fairly rigid command structure for an Ork Tribe. Over the years, the role of Mekboy has become increasingly important within the Ravensquig, to the point where the current Warboss, Killkwik Squigsplatta, is in fact the tribe's Big Mek. One Ork holds supreme authority in the Tribe, earning the title "Masta of Da Ravensquig". He then has below him a series of aides; Chief Slaver, Chief Mek and Chief 'Eadbanger (a Wierdboy). At present, the Chief Mek is also the Masta, and so Warboss Klankrot 'Eadpounda currently holds the position of "Supreme Krumper". The 'Ravensquig' themselves are, in fact, the direct bodyguards of the Masta. These are referred to by various pet-names, such as "Da Ladz" or "Drinkin' Cronies". The rest of the Tribe are split up into various mobs of like-minded and like-equipped riders. When the Ravensquig gathers a truly massive force behind it, the Waaagh! it creates is split into 'Krumpanies', each commanded by a Big Boss. These typically retain whatever command structure, equipment and tactics they once had, although most tribes serving under the Ravensquig show an increased use of bikes and similar vehicles. It is estimated there have been anywhere between seven and twelve Warbosses to hold the title of "Masta" in the Ravensquig's history. Unfortunately, their actions beyond Imperial space are not well documented. Notable characters Warboss Bigdrokk Beaky-killa: Warboss Bigdrokk is the first Ork Warboss recognised as the "Masta" of the Ravensquig Tribe. It was Bigdrokk who slew Captain Ontarius of the Sentinels of The Lion, and took from him his Jetbike. Of course, Orks being Orks, the Jetbike was all but destroyed in due course; an Imperial Guard weapon team struck the vehicle with an anti-tank missile, catapulting the Warboss into the Acid River of Tymethit Primus. The bike itself was recovered by the Orks after Hive Caligula was conquered. Bigdrokk is remembered for his distinctive battle-cry, often described by those who heard it as "A blood-curdling yodel". Warboss Samell-Ma-Oiel: This Warboss is said to have battled against the Dark Angels, and witnessed the power of Captain Sammael. Samell-Ma-Oiel sought to mirror the Dark Angel warrior in every respect, and his ultimate quest was to rebuild the shattered Jetbike first captured by Warboss Bigdrokk. Samell-Ma-Oiel met his end at the hands of the Tau, slain by a Railgun shot whilst his Warband pllaged and killed their way across the colony of Col'tyr. Warboss Samell-Ma-Oiel, as his name implies, often misunderstood or mistranslated Imperial terms and sayings. This led to many bizarre and comical battle-cries used by the Ravensquig Tribe, such as "A moment of Laxative spawns a lifetime of Hearsay", or "Re-tent, for tomorra we ride!" Warboss Killkwik Squigsplatta: The current "Masta of Da Ravenquig", Killkwik has a natural affinity for machinery that puts him in the unusual position of both Warboss and Big Mek of the Ravensquig Tribe. Killkwik seems to have continued his predecessor's ambition to wage war upon a Jetbike, and has led his tribe back toward Tau space in the hope of obtaining Tau technology. He has also attempted to engage the Eldar of Saim Hann on several occasions, though has not yet brought them to battle. Warboss Klankrot 'Eadpounda: Second in command of the Ravensquig, Klankrot is the largest and most powerful of the Orks in the Ravensquig, and it is only the Tribe's love of machines that prevents him from taking command. Klankrot himself seems to naturally accept Killkwik as his superior, although it is assumed this will change if the Tribe's fortunes turn sour. Klankrot earned the name 'Eadpounda during battle against a Sororitas Mission led by Inquisitor Polovis. The Ork headbutted Polovis, killing the man instantly and bursting his head open.